


【授翻/Drarry无差】不眠之息

by Ingenting_fanns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Depression, Divorce, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Not Epilogue Compliant, Romantic Friendship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenting_fanns/pseuds/Ingenting_fanns
Summary: 德拉科·马尔福在毕业后见过哈利·波特三次。而他会记得这三次见面，直到他死去的那一天。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	【授翻/Drarry无差】不眠之息

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scents of Sleepless Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795099) by [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/pseuds/eleventy7). 



一个人的心脏居然可以这样违抗它的主人，真是奇怪啊。它激昂地斗争着，强悍地掀起狂风巨浪，与悲凉和懊悔联手给它的主人带来阵阵绞痛。然而，压抑的理智却无法治愈这灼热的苦痛，也无法将这感觉淡化哪怕分毫。  
  
德拉科·马尔福觉得自己是个理智的人——冷静、圆滑、克制。他厌恶自己曾在战争时失去自制的那种感觉，那种满之将溢的无力感——他无法主宰自己的命运。战争结束后，他发誓自己必须重拾自制，绝不要再被绝望与无能所挫败。  
  
从霍格沃兹毕业后，他勤奋工作，将所有不堪的往事都抛之身后。他的污名得以湔雪了，他的遗产得以归还了，然而他的前途也已经断送了。他被整个巫师世界所痛恨。人们达成一致，要求他必须离开巫师世界，转而去麻瓜世界生活，至于混得怎样就看他自己吧。尽管对麻瓜依旧厌恶不已，他的父母还是为他选了一位门当户对的麻瓜女孩。毕竟，可没有哪个女巫愿意嫁给德拉科·马尔福。他就是个大毒瘤。  
  
她叫莎拉。如他所想，一个平平无奇、简单易懂的名字。她有自己的靓丽之处，的确是够漂亮了。她出身名门望族，能讲几句漂亮话，举止也得体，简直完美无缺。以普通的标准来看，她也算得上是可人了。德拉科想融入麻瓜的生活，所以也没有告诉她自己的身份背景。  
  
他记得在他们认识一年之后自己就向她求婚了。她答应了，像每个普通人都会做的那样，也以夸张而华丽的辞藻许下了爱的誓言。她的父母看起来很满意，而他的父母则已经开始暗示他们赶紧生儿育女。多么可怕的想法啊。德拉科觉得自己肯定会是个糟糕的父亲。他就像抗拒绝症那样抗拒孩子。  
  
在他求婚的第二天，他打算去花店给莎拉买一大束玫瑰花。也是奇怪，那天他有点反常，抄了近路，走过一个公园。德拉科平时一般不抄近路——他现在已经习惯于按部就班了。他和莎拉按部就班地交往。他和人按部就班地交谈。他的生活充满了按部就班。  
  
当他迈着轻快的步伐走过公园时，一阵强风袭来，把他的头发都吹得向后飘扬，而一顶不知是谁的帽子也被吹落了，像个顽皮的孩子沿着小径嬉戏蹦跳。他不禁笑了。他顶着风埋下头，径直撞上了某人。  
  
“抱歉。”德拉科机械地道歉道。但是那个人没有回答，也没有动作。德拉科抬起眼。  
  
“马尔福。”眼前的男人冲他咧嘴一笑。他的那头乱发在大风中更显桀骜不驯，而他那双碧绿的眼睛依然澄澈如洗。  
  
“波特？你他妈在这干嘛？”德拉科难以置信地叫道。哈利笑了。  
  
“这是座城市，马尔福。看看你周围。这儿有成千上万的人，也不多我一个吧。”哈利夸张地舒展了一下手臂，“我过来淘淘金。”  
  
“你是快乐咒用过头了吧？”德拉科讥讽道。他紧了紧外套，努力抵御这阵阵寒风。秋叶在他脚边淘气地回旋着。  
  
哈利掏出了一张折得皱皱巴巴的羊皮纸，“不是啦。是我刚刚入选见习傲罗培训了！”  
  
“那挺好的。”  
  
“我也觉得。”哈利道，“成为傲罗以后我打算环游世界。乌克兰挺缺人手的，我可能会去那儿。”  
  
“乌克兰？”  
  
“是啊。不过欧洲我已经差不多都走过了，也许我该换个从来都没去过的地方？你对亚洲有什么看法？”  
  
“我对亚洲没什么看法。”德拉科恶狠狠地说道。而哈利只是大笑起来。  
  
“随你怎么觉得都行。”哈利道。他好像把德拉科当成了一个老朋友，而德拉科只是对他怒目而视。哈利对他调皮一笑，解下了自己鲜艳的红围巾，转而为德拉科围上。  
  
“好多啦。”他的脸上绽出一个大大的笑容，“你之前穿得和要去奔丧似的。”  
  
“黑色是经典色。”德拉科反驳道。德拉科的手都已经摸上围巾了，然而还没等他还给哈利，哈利已经迈开大步离开了。“该死的，他疯了吧。”他嘟囔道。  
  
回到家时，他和莎拉说了这件事。  
  
“我今天碰见哈利·波特了。”他说道。这次偶遇依然让他有些吃惊。莎拉正在摆弄玫瑰，听了这话，她抬起头来。  
  
“谁呀？”  
  
“我以前的同学。”德拉科答道。他不得不一再厌恶地提醒自己莎拉过着麻瓜的生活。现在，他的生活也是如此了。“我们一直都合不来，但他今天对我就像对一个老朋友一样。有点奇怪。”  
  
莎拉正检查着一片发蔫的花瓣，无所谓地耸了耸肩。“都是从前上学时的一些小打小闹罢了，德拉科。别再揪着以前的事不放了，那太孩子气了。”  
  
德拉科扬起了一边的眉毛。他觉得自己和波特之间可不止“一些小打小闹”。不过话又说回来，距他上次在霍格沃兹的毕业典礼上见到波特，已经过了三年了。据他听闻，这三年波特做了很多事。世事不再，而波特也变了。  
  
莎拉又看了他一眼，“这条围巾很衬你。”  
  
德拉科能闻到哈利的古龙水的气味。最后他挤出了一个干巴巴的微笑。  
**  
**

  
* * *

  
  
在他要和莎拉结婚的那天，他又遇到他了。   
  
“基督啊，怎么又是你。”他叫道。哈利正匆匆忙忙地跑过公园，差点和他撞了个满怀。他停住脚，有那么一会儿迷茫地看着德拉科。   
  
“噢，是啊，马尔福。你没冷笑我差点没认出你呢。”   
  
德拉科笑了，尽管他不知道这是为什么。“是啊，就是我。‘我淘气的死敌啊，我们又见面了’，还有什么的。”   
  
“嘿，你知道去圣乔治银行的路吧？我要去兑点钱。”哈利道。   
  
“我自己就正要去。”尽管大脑对他尖叫着离开，德拉科还是发现这话不知怎的溜了出来。“我带你去。”   
  
哈利跟在他身旁，和他步调一致。“听着，”他说，“我只是想和你说，我真的已经不在意那些事了。”   
  
“什么？”德拉科问道。他只是心不在焉地听着。   
  
“学校啊，战争啊，还有别的什么。我已经决定就让它们过去吧。”   
  
德拉科踢着树叶，什么也没说。他想知道为什么哈利没有问他怎么会穿得像个麻瓜一样，在一个麻瓜的城市里，孤身一人，没有魔杖。他不由自主地张开了嘴。   
  
“我明天要结婚了。”他说道。   
  
哈利没有向他道喜，也没有像莎拉的麻瓜朋友那样说“太棒了”之类的话。不知怎的，德拉科对此很感激。   
  
“你应该去亚洲度蜜月。”他说道，“越南是个好地方。”   
  
“你去过亚洲了？”德拉科问道。   
  
“当然了。”哈利道，“我想去哪里就去哪里。”   
  
说完这话，他就消失了，只留下一片空寂。德拉科发现自己伸出了手，出于某些不知名的原因，企图抓住哈利的衣角。   
  
但他已经走了。   
  


* * *

  
  
他们结婚了。德拉科得到了一份受人尊敬而他却十分厌恶的工作。然后事情变得更糟了。莎拉怀孕了。她欣喜若狂，忙前忙后地准备孩子的洗礼，还打算买多到荒唐的婴儿毛绒鞋。而德拉科则尽可能地呆在外面。大多时候，他都在公园，尽管他告诉自己他只是喜欢这儿。他不得不时常制止自己东张西望、找寻一张熟悉的面孔的冲动。   
  
六月中旬的一天，那张熟悉的面孔出现了。那是晚上九点，德拉科正坐在一棵树下，像人们审视自己的终焉之时一样审视着自己即将到来的父亲生涯。 

  
“来根烟？”   
  
“波特，现在抽起烟了？”德拉科有些吃惊。哈利咧了咧嘴。   
  
“我要当父亲了。”德拉科道。   
  
“看你的脸色，说恭喜好像不太适合啊。”哈利端详着他，为他点了烟。   
  
德拉科摇了摇头，深深吸了一口。   
  
“你蜜月去亚洲了吗？”哈利问道。   
  
德拉科看着他，“是啊。”他不知道自己为什么要撒谎，不过哈利似乎也没起疑。他只是笑了笑。   
  
“挺好的。”他道。   
  
他们再没说什么，只是坐在一起，看着夏日迟迟的夕阳渐落。烟在他们头顶袅袅升腾，最后融入夜晚的星辰，消失不见。   
  


* * *

  
  
这是德拉科最糟糕的噩梦。三个孩子：汉娜、托马斯，还有最大的孩子西茜。他放任莎拉去管他们。在他们牙牙学语时，他给予他们关照；在他们青春年少时，他给他们钱，还有半心半意的教导。他看着他们成长又离开。他爱每一个孩子，因为他无法不爱自己的骨肉。但他做不到莎拉那样爱他们。莎拉在渴望当好一个母亲的同时，还努力成为他们最好的朋友和他们的人生导师。德拉科呢，他只想躲到别的哪里都好。   
  
在他四十五岁生日的那天，她拿出了离婚协议书，德拉科签了字。她早就搬了出去，和一位美国人另结新欢，那是一位能让她伏在他肩上落泪的情人。德拉科的心中突然有一种奇怪的感觉。不是悲切，也不是欣喜。甚至连漠然都不是。他只是觉得有什么出了错，就好像有谁尝试把他的心拼起来，却忘了一块。 

  
那天晚上他尝试给孩子们打电话。不过，从西茜那里，他只得到了忙音，而从托马斯那里，他得到的是答录机的一条留言。汉娜的确接电话了，但是她说得很清楚，她正忙着准备在外面玩一夜，没心情和父亲聊天。德拉科赶紧挂了电话。   
  
他在房子里转悠着。现在房子空空如也了。那些房间，那些回忆，都已荡然无存。他抱起冰冷腐朽的枕头，又掸去弃置不用的床单上的灰尘。他点起蜡烛又吹灭。他看着壁炉旁的一张张家人的照片，又把那些照片一张张背过放好。看着他们的脸庞让他心中作痛。   
  
他又不由自主地拿起电话簿翻阅起来。他知道格兰杰和韦斯莱结婚了，然而他也知道格兰杰在内心深处永远是个麻瓜。不出他所料，他在电话簿里找到了两个韦斯莱的电话。第一个韦斯莱的电话没接通，而第二个韦斯莱的电话被接起了。   
  
“这里是赫敏·韦斯莱。”   
  
他用波澜不惊的语调毫无感情地说道：“请问可以帮我联系一下哈利·波特吗？”   
  
一片死寂。过了一会儿，赫敏尖锐而生硬的声音响起了。   
  
“这是恶作剧吗？”   
  
“不是。”德拉科祈祷她不要问他的名字。随后是一阵更长的沉默。   
  
“哈利在二十年前的一场车祸中去世了。”赫敏尖锐地说道，“六月十四号。肇事司机酒驾，哈利被撞死了。我确定你记得的。那个月的《预言家日报》铺天盖地都是这件事的报道。”说完她就挂了电话。   
  
六月十四号。二十年前。那晚，德拉科二十五岁，快要当父亲了。那晚，他和哈利·波特一起抽了支烟。   
  
德拉科闭上了眼。   
  


* * *

  
  
医护人员赶来了。他们把他带走了，带去了医院。到达即死。七个小时后，他们设法联系上了他的一个孩子。他们赶来了。眼眶干燥，神情麻木，还带着派对上余存的醉意。   
医生什么也没说。   
  


* * *

  
  
葬礼后，德拉科的孩子们来清理房子。托马斯和汉娜为这为那的吵了起来，对着各种各样的东西拉长了脸。他们大声地抱怨着错过了国际板球比赛。西茜撇下他俩收拾衣柜去了。她把西装和领带打好包，然后准备叠床单。   
  
“天啊，他的领带怎么都是绿的？”汉娜嘟囔道。   
  
“我不知道，可千万别把它们当传家宝传给我。”托马斯回嘴道，“把它们丢进慈善袋里吧。”   
  
“我居然为了这种事错过了灰烬杯[1]！真是难以置信。”汉娜抱怨道，“我希望是我们赢了。要是谁带了收音机过来就好了，这样我们还能听听比赛——”   
  
“闭嘴。”西茜道。托马斯和汉娜交换了一下恼怒的眼神，默默地干起活来。西茜叠好床单，拿起枕头，然后——   
  
她停住了。另外两人面面相觑。   
  
“这是什么？”   
  
西茜拿起她父亲枕下的物什，好奇道。   
  
“一条红围巾。”   
  
“哦，又来一样。”托马斯漫不经心地抱怨道。他抓过围巾，随意地丢进了慈善袋。“这是最后的东西了吧。”托马斯和汉娜拌着嘴走出了空荡荡的房间。西茜在走出房间前又四处望了望。   
  
她走过敞开的门，在慈善袋前停住了，然后犹豫地捡起那条红围巾，塞进口袋深处。这样托马斯和汉娜就不会看见，也就不会嘲笑她了。这样东西无关他人，只可能属于自我。不知为何，她就是感觉这件东西非常重要。   
  
有那么一刻，她的心闪过一阵绞痛。而她口袋里的围巾，依然饱浸着一个个不眠之夜的气息。 

**译注：**

[注1] 灰烬杯（骨灰杯）是一个在英国和澳大利亚之间举办的板球对抗赛系列。 **  
**


End file.
